


Miracles don't exist, fate does

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chat Noir Chloé Bourgeois, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Drink With Me, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gentle Sex, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Heavy Drinking, Help, I Ship It, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Musical References, Oh My God, On the Run, Sex, Softball, Tags Are Hard, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a Lukanette and Chloé X Adrien fanfic about crazy situations. This doesn't revolve around the miraculous world and it's full of young mistakes and decisions, hard drinking, sex and what not.There will be implied adrienette circumstances but they are not the MAIN ship.***Marinette has thrown herself into a life of twists and turns, doing things she would never have considered doing. The 17 year old tries to cope with heartbreak and her parents divorce as she stays in France with her best friend Alya.The rich boy Adrien who does whatever he likes and drinks carelessly and parties hard, takes the hand of his childhood friend, Chloé. Taking her to heights that she wouldn't dare to go. But it's him... It's her first love.So it's okay to runaway right?





	Miracles don't exist, fate does

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please. Don't hate on the Adrien X Chloe ship. In the name of God, if you don't like it or Lukanette please hit the sacks. 
> 
> Also! If u easily get triggered.... Don't read this rollercoaster book.

_'These are things I do, because, of the fun of it... Or so I thought. The empty space tearing in my chest effortlessly for 10 years still seems like a new wound. Won't it ever heal?'_

Adrien thought as he mushed the butt of his burning cigarette, his olive green eyes could barely stay focus in the room he was sitting in. That's right, this was apparently his bedroom.

It looked so wrecked, beer bottles rolling around on his red carpet, ash trays everywhere, the place reeked of sex, the type you have to get all the scrambled crazy thoughts out of your broken head.

He was a piece of shit right now. He was always a piece of rotten shit.

He heard a ping from his phone and he looked down to his messy table to see 26 unread messages appear on his IPhone's screen, all from _her_.

He groaned as he heard his ringtone chime into life, the annoying sound resonating in his pounding head. Adrien couldn't hold back a 'ugh', the young twenty year old tossed his phone in the bin and threw his head back.

"Marinette..." He mumbled softly, last night came like a fuzzy bottle of regret, her big innocent blue eyes staring at him in despair, he broke her down and didn't even bother to piece her back together. 

He showed her this way of life, innocent little dupain cheng was lead like a sheep on the way to a slaughter house, she was a naive girl. She possibly couldn't stand and live in his world.

"I'm such a fucking asshole." He muttered to himself as he threw his bare arm over his face. Adrien could barely remember jack shit about what went down last night but all he could grasp onto was tossing her away like a used condom, he understood the situation.

He wanted to feel more but all he could feel was this pang of guilt, not regret, just the feeling she deserved better than him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Agreste!"

Adrien turned his startled gaze to the person standing in the doorway, it was _her._ Luscious blond hair was packed in a high ponytail as her sharp ocean blue eyes scanned the whole room like an officer, this look of disgust was etched on her face and she tiptoed cautiously through the pile.

"What a way to throw a birthday party without inviting your fucking best friend, well your loss, it would've been far more glamorous with me, Chloé Bourgeois in it." She laughed in that spoiled bratty tone of hers while flipping her ponytail dramatically, she could be so childish sometimes.

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Can you help me get some water, I think that girl from yesterday put something in my drink."

"I simply can't understand why you do this to yourself." Her voice was sharp but laced with hurt. She crossed her arms and stared at the naked man before her, sitting on his French style chair with only his bedsheet to cover him up.

"Please Chloé... Please." 

Chloé frowned, she was unable to really say no to him, whether or not he used this tone or said it harshly, right in this moment... He was helpless and needed her. After all, everyone leaves when they get what they need from him but she stays, she knows too damn well how it feels like. Too damn well.

"Suck it up you whiny baby, I have some bottled water here with me." Snapped Chloé as she tossed him a bottle of water from her purse, his reflexes were sharp and he caught them swiftly. "Get cleaned up, we're going out to this place I found, it's beautiful. I'm also telling your maids to clean this mess you call a house. Ugh!"

Adrien watched as Chloé turned on her white high heels and walked out of the room like she owned the place, that was Chloé Bourgeois for you, bringing some atom of law and order in his lonely mansion.

He bit on his lip and contemplated if he should tell Chloé about Marinette, even if he didn't, she was bound to find out.

* * *

"Come on, Marinette! Just don't think about it." Cooed Alya as she rubbed her best friends back, Marinette was face deep in her pillow and her sobbing was muffled. "Adrien doesn't deserve someone who'll love him, wholeheartedly like you. Go crazy for him like you, Do anything for him like you."

"That's the point!" Yelled Marinette as she rose up from her drenched pillow to stare at Alya, face to face. "He didn't want me! Because of me! He blatantly said it to my face... That..that..."

Alya could see her best friends lips quivering as more tears were gathering up in her baby blue eyes, Alya immediately hugged her and whispered in her ear that 'it's fine', she didn't need to think about him anymore.

"They're other bigger, better and more sensible fishes in the sea. It's just the skill to catch them that you need."

"I don't want any fish that isn't Adrien. I don't want to love anyone else." Sniffled Marinette against Alya's chest, she gripped onto the orange of her best friends clothes and buried her face there.

Alya didn't know what to say, her best friend has already sealed herself in that state. The only thing that could help right now was some miracle.


End file.
